


The Apology We All Deserved.

by ginnydear



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Crying, Friendship, Gen, OKAY LOOK. I DESERVE THIS SCENE. THIS SCENE SHOULD'VE BEEN IN THE MOVIE., SO I WROTE IT MY DAMN SELF., Swearing, Teeny bit of angst, movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/ginnydear
Summary: Right after they leave school, but before they head to the festival, Abby, Leah, & Nick have something they need to say to Simon.or, the one scene that should've been in the movie and I'm still mad about it.





	The Apology We All Deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Leah, Abby, and Nick getting mad AT Simon and then not talking to him or sticking up for him or ANYTHING is the epitome of "straight people be like that sometimes" (and I know Leah is bi in the books but for all intents and purposes in the movies she's straight). And my group chat yelled about this for quite a long time because Simon deserved an apology from them, especially after they just sat there and watched that scene unfold in the cafeteria. 
> 
> So, here you go. 
> 
> The missing scene. 
> 
> shoutout to Amanda and Ana, the salad squad.

The crowd's too loud for talking as they make their way out of the school towards the parking lot, so Simon settles for walking in sync with Leah and finding amusement in the way Nick and Abby are holding hands. Nicks' just tall enough that Abby has to keep her arm up at an angle for it to work properly. Simon uses this as a distraction for what he knows he is going to do in a short period of time. He watches their hands, clasped tightly together, as they all walk towards Simon's car. People keep yelling their congratulations at Abby, and she waves at them happily. Nick's beaming. Simon feels okay.

When they arrive at his car, Simon pulls his keys from his pocket and unlocks the doors. Nick puts his and Abby's bags in the backseat, along with her flowers. Leah's backpack goes in the front, and she rummages through it to pull out her purse for the fair. Simon shuffles through his, pulling out his wallet and making sure his money's in there. He slips it into his back pocket and throws his pack on the front seat. When he closes and locks the door, he turns to find all three of his friends standing there.

"What's up?" he asks them, watching as they look at each other quickly, what looks like guilt coloring their faces.

"We wanted to talk to you, before we went to the fair," Leah says, and Simon watches as Nick wraps his arms around both girls.

"About what?" Simon says, his brain going into overdrive at the possible conversations they could want to have. He's far too anxious about his plan to deal with half of the conversations that come to mind, but then Abby speaks.

"We need to apologize," she says softly, and Simon deflates. Of all the self-hating thoughts he'd had over the past few weeks, and there had been a lot, the main one was that his friends would never talk to him again. Part of him knows that, somewhere, he deserves a bit of an apology for being hung out to dry lately, but another part tells him he also deserves it. His head's spinning.

"F-for what?" he croaks, his voice giving out on him somewhat. Today's been a lot.

"We're horrible friends," Nick says, and before Simon can even think of a protest, Abby buts in.

"We overreacted a bit, to the things you'd done. We talked about it, and while what you did still sucks, we also realized that… well, we realized the kind of position you had been put in, and how we probably would've reacted the same or a very similar way. And not talking to you, especially in the past weeks, when everyone's been treating you like s-s-shit," Abby hiccups, and Nick leans his head against hers. There's real tears on her face and Simon doesn't know how to handle that.

"Abby," he says, and she shakes her head.

"I told you, when you came out to me, that I love you, and I mean that. You're a great friend. Nothing you did negates that. Martin's a fucking asshole," she says, her voice hardening and Simon can't disagree with her.

"Yeah, man… it… it wasn't fair of us to not help you out with everything happening. Garrett actually got on me pretty bad about it, said I was being a "dumb fuck" the day after the scene in the cafeteria. He was about to stand up to defend you, before I even moved, when Albright stepped in," Nicks says, shame coloring his cheeks, and Simon's throat tightens. He's known Garrett mostly through Nick, as one of the soccer jocks who sometimes quotes philosophers and argues with Bram about the validity of certain holiday candies. He had no idea Garrett was ready to get into a fight for him.

"Oh," is all Simon can say, and then he guesses it's Leah's turn because she shifts on her feet.

"And…," she sighs, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for coming out to Abby first. Coming out is your thing, and you can do it however you want. I know that… well, none of this was probably how you would've wanted it to happen, and it's unfair of me to… be upset with how you did choose to come out," Leah says slowly, like she's working through it in her mind. Simon nods at her, his eyes filled with tears. He's scared to blink.

"We're just… so sorry, with how we acted. We got a lot of shit from people and we realized pretty quickly how fucked up everything was and how bad of friends we were acting," Nick says with finality, rubbing Abby's arm as she starts to regain her composure.

"I… you didn't-"

"Yes, we did," Abby says, somewhat crossly, and Simon closes his mouth and nods.

"Okay," he chokes out, reaching up to quickly wipe at his eyes. Abby breaks away from Nick and reaches up to wrap her arms around Simon's neck. Nick and Leah follow, and he's wrapped up in another, less awkward, group hug.

"We love you, man," Nick says, and Simon laughs a little then, the tightness in his chest decreasing. Leah smiles at him softly when she pulls back, Abby ruffles his hair, and he feels much better.

"I want to know who Blue is," Nick says after a beat, always a tad nosy, and Simon laughs.

"Me too," he replies softly, smiling as Leah hands him a tissue from her purse to wipe his nose.

"Well then," Nick claps his hands together, jumping up and down. "Let's GOOOO! He could already be there waiting for you!"

Simon laughs, looking between his best friends, who are all smiling widely.

"Thanks guys," he says quietly before Nick hooks him around the neck and pulls him in the direction of the fair. 

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this was "THE APOLOGY WE DESERVED TO HEAR"


End file.
